Benutzer:DelNorte/Walkthrough:FFCC: Crystal Bearers/Kapitel 11
right|260px|thumb|Kann es wirklich sein, dass diese Dame für das Verschwinden aller Selkies verantwortlich ist? - Ja, es kann! Zum ersten Mal ist Belle nicht mehr so frech, sondern zeigt sich sentimental, weil die Gilde überfallen wurde und alle Selkies nun im Knast sitzen, und sie hält sich für die Ursache, immerhin hieß es, es ginge um die Unterstützung eines Schwerverbrechers (der sie ja zweifelsfrei ist!). Layle versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass sie sicherlich nicht sooo wichtig sei, aber Belle bleibt Belle, und selbstverliebt bleibt egozentrisch. Obwohl sie sich bei Layle ausheult, möchte sie trotzdem weiterhin alles alleine machen. Layle aber bietet seine Hilfe an, weil er Vaigali und der Gilde noch einen Gefallen schulde. Hach ja, und dann will Belle mal nicht so sein. Ihr könnt euch jetzt in der Gilde umschauen und Kisten abstauben, wenn ihr mögt, aber das Ziel liegt Richtung Bahnhof. Sobald ihr auf dem Seil zur Faguita-Küste gerutscht seid, erhaltet ihr einen Brief von Cid, der von den Sphären berichtet. Nichts, was wir nicht schon wüssten. Ihr findet praktischerweise gleich so einen Warp-Knoten direkt vor euch in der Höhle Richtung Gezeitenbucht, also springt da gleich mal rein und landet bei Amidatelion. left|220px Layle erzählt vom Schwebenden Verlies und dass er da hin müsse. Außerdem spricht er auch noch an, was ihm Althea über den Yuke-Zauber auf den Lilty-Kristall erzählt hat, und Amidatelion redet sich raus, dass öhmm… der Zauber… ja auch vielleicht… einen anderen Effekt haben könnte… oder so. Die Yukes sind also nicht besser als die Liltys, wobei man hierbei auch von Vergeltung und Gerechtigkeit sprechen könnte. Nun gut, es ist Ansichtssache, wie so oft. Ich persönlich finde das nicht korrekt, wenn es jemand wissen will. Amidatelion öffnet ein Portal für Layle und er springt hinein. An dieser Stelle sehen wir, und jetzt Achtung, das erste und einzige Full Motion Video im gesamten (!) Spiel, in dem das Schwebende Verlies von außen gezeigt wird. Warum? Warum gerade das? Warum nur von außen? Warum nicht sonst irgendwas Interessanteres? *Kopfschüttel* right|220px|thumb|Die Laser erinnern mich an Beyond Good and Evil Layle landet im Gefängnis und sieht, wie Belle von zwei Wachen rumgeschubst wird. Er schubst sie ebenfalls um und erfährt, dass sie sich einfach kurzerhand hat schnappen lassen, um hierher zu kommen. Clever! Die beiden trennen sich. Springt mit Layle mithilfe der schwebenden Wachdrohnen zwischen den Brücken und Stegen hin und her und findet so euren Weg vorwärts, es ist sehr einfach und runterfallen könnt ihr bekanntlich auch nicht. Die Wachen könnt ihr gerne über die Brüstungen schmeißen, aber es erscheinen immer wieder neue, also haltet euch nicht zu lange mit ihnen auf. Ihr gelangt zu Rohrkonstruktionen, über die ihr weiterlaufen sollt. Sieht ein bisschen aus, wie in Banjo-Kazooie im Motorraum in der Rusty Bucket Bay, kennt das noch wer? Wer baut sowas? Also ehrlich. right|220px Der Weg wird sich aufspalten und verästeln, aber alle Wege enden am Ziel, also ist es unerheblich, wohin ihr geht. Am Ende sollt ihr nur wieder auf die Brücken gelangen, diesmal aber auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Sollte kein Problem sein. Lauft durch einen roten Tunnel und landet in einer Art Arena. Wir schwenken um zu den gefangenen Selkies inklusive Vaigali, die einen Besuch von Stabschef Jegran bekommen und sich, arrogant wie sie sind, über ihn und seine Zwiebelhaftigkeit lustig machen. Er versteht allerdings keinen Spaß und beginnt, sie mit seiner Kristallkraft umzubringen! Während die Selkies nun abgeschlachtet werden, müsst ihr euch gegen die Monster in der Arena behaupten. Dies ist eines der schwersten Schlachtfelder im Spiel, also seht euch vor! Nach einer Weile wird der Aufzug geöffnet. Steigt ein und bereitet euch auf ein Minispiel vor. Na juhu -.- Layle findet hierbei raus, dass Jegran ein Kristallträger und für das Verschwinden des Königs verantwortlich ist, denn dieser wollte die Kristallsplitter des Yuke-Kristalls aus Angst vor einem Missbrauch verbannen und alle Kristallreaktoren schließen, was einen drastischen Technologierückschritt zur Folge hätte. Jegran steht dem ganz anders gegenüber und musste sich deshalb seiner entledigen, denn er als Stabschef hat natürlich nur das Wohl des Königshauses im Sinn. Haha, wer‘s glaubt, du Schüft! right|220px Layle springt zu Jegran hinab und ein Duell scheint sich zu entwickeln, als plötzlich das Tor aufgeht und Keiss erscheint, der Layle auf Zubellen von Jegran festnehmen soll, doch er macht das natürlich nicht, sondern richtet seine Befehle von Prinzessin Althea und dem Senat aus, nach denen a) alle Selkies freizulassen sind und b) alle Kristallsplitter im Schwebenden Verlies auf der Stelle zu demontieren und ins Schloss in Alfitaria zu bringen sind. Und Jegran dann so: oO wtf?! Jetzt flippt er vollends aus und attackiert Keiss, wird jedoch von Layle umgeschubst. Gerade in diesem Moment öffnet sich ein Dimensionsportal von Amidatelion, das von Layle vollends geöffnet werden muss. Schlechtes Timing, also soll sich Keiss um Jegran kümmern. Und Keiss so: oO echt jetzt?! left|220px Während sich diese beiden also battlen kramt die Yuke das Kristallidol aus und absorbiert damit die Energie der Kristallsplitter – das Verlies beginnt zu sinken! Und dann hüpft auch noch Belle auf die Bühne, och nööö… Jegran attackiert sie sofort, weil sie in seinen Augen die höchste Prio hat, und als sie wegrennen will, bricht der Boden und sie stürzt in ein Loch. Klasse, oder? Und Jegran springt dann auch noch gleich hinterher, und dann auch noch Keiss ebenso. Die Yuke beschwört einen Zuu und schwirrt ab, um die eingesperrten Selkies zu befreien. An dieser Stelle gibt es einen kurzen Zeitschnitt. Layle steht auf einer Brücke und versucht nach wie vor, den Absturz des Verlieses abzubremsen, aber es ist irre groß. Die Yuke hat bereits viele Selkies retten können, aber noch nicht alle, und der Rest beschäftigt sich immer noch mit Jegran. Keiss ist dabei gegen ihn zu unterliegen und Layle will ihm helfen, kann es aber nicht, weil er besser das Verlies abbremsen sollte. right|220px Da erscheint Vaigali und stellt sich Jegran in den Weg – zwei Dickmänner gegeneinander! Woohooo! Erstmal bringt er Belle in Sicherheit, indem er sie einfach über das Geländer schleudert (!), damit sie von Layle gefangen werden kann, und dann rettet er auch noch Keiss‘ Leben, indem er ihn weg stößt und ein Brückenteil fängt, das ansonsten auf ihm gelandet wäre. Leider hat er jetzt aber keine Hände mehr frei und ist dadurch für Jegran leichte Beute. Gerade als er ihn kristallisieren will kommt es zu einem Ruckler und Jegran taumelt etwas zurück. Vaigali schleudert daraufhin das Trümmerstück auf Jegran, doch er zerschmettert es kurzerhand mit der Faust und boxt Vaigali anschließend in den Magen. Mit seinen letzten Worten soll Keiss gefälligst diesen Sack hier ausschalten, dann wird er zu Kristall. Jegran schleudert jetzt seine Axt auf die Plattform, auf der Layle, Belle und Keiss stehen, die daraufhin komischerweise explodiert (warum auch immer) und alle in die Tiefe stürzt, doch sie können von der Yuke und ihrem Zuu gefangen werden. Das Schwebende Verlies fällt krachend zu Boden. 220px|left Tjoa, und was machen wir jetzt? Keiss will Jegran als Kristallträger verpetzen, aber Layle ist ja selber einer, das würde nichts bringen ohne Beweise. Diesen trägt Belle allerdings die ganze Zeit in ihrem Dekolletée: sie hat nach wie vor den Film bei sich, den sie auf der Alexis geschossen hatte und der glasklar Jegrans Hand zeigt. Layle meint daraufhin, dass Belle mit Keiss zusammen nach Alfitaria reisen und der Prinzessin den Film zeigen soll. Und dann Belle so: oO wer, ich?! Layle unterdessen will sich noch einmal mit Amidatelion wegen der Sache mit dem Yuke-Kristall treffen. <- Zurückblättern | Inhaltsangabe | Vorblättern ->